


You can go home now, Rey

by the_black_wolf



Series: You can go Home Series [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star wars the last jedi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Leia Organa, Character Death, Child Abandonment, F/M, Force-Sensitive Finn, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Jedi Finn, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Major Character Injury, Mentioned Han Solo, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, POV Third Person, Poe Dameron Can Sing, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey (Star Wars) Backstory, Rey Skywalker, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_black_wolf/pseuds/the_black_wolf
Summary: Her name was Rey Skywalker, and she was finally home.A short story about Rey finding the home she'd always wanted and accepting her place in the Galaxy.





	You can go home now, Rey

_**Rey** _

Tears welled up in her eyes, but she would not cry...she would not. Her hand was shaking, yet she held the lightsaber tightly. She would not lose herself, not here, not now.

Rey watched as Luke looked at her, eyes as emotional as hers, and then he spoke.

"Rey..." Luke whispered to her. The way he said her name made the tears finally fall, but she didn't know why. 

He walked forward to her, and she fought the urge to run, run like she had done when she had first been offered the lightsaber by Maz. Luke came closer to her and cupped her cheek, she started trembling, crying harder, harder than she had ever in her life...well almost. She looked up at Luke, vision blurred by her tears. She tried to find her voice, but it was lost on her. She lowered the hand that held his lightsaber.

"Rey," Luke began again, voice soft and comforting. "You...you look just like your grandmother...and your mother." He said smiling sadly, tears in his eyes.

The implication of his words struck her hard, and she felt her legs give out on her, dropping the lightsaber.

Luke caught her, holding her close.

The two were now on the ground and Rey finally let it all out. She sobbed, she cried, and hold onto Luke, feeling like a child again.

Luke held her close, feeling her hot tears on his shoulder, as he cried silently.

"I waited for you for so long!" Rey cried hard, she couldn't stop. "I, I'm..."

Rey couldn't hold form in words. It was too much for her. Maz was right, her family wasn't behind her. It was in front of this whole time. In her dreams, her visions, In the stories she read alone as a child.

"I missed you so much, my little Stardust," Luke said barely above a whisper. 

She smiled through her tears. She was home, finally home.

Rey had a million questions, more than she'd probably ever get to ask in a lifetime, but right now she was home with her father and was all that mattered to her in the world. 

* * *

 

_**Luke** _

Many of times he would dream of her face, or at least what he thought her face would look like but gazing upon Rey's face, the face of his daughter, the one that reminded him of his grandmother, that face that looked so much like the love he had lost, Luke felt his eyes water. He counted every year, every second he had been away from her, but he never thought he'd see her again, never thought he deserved to, yet here she was, holding his father's lightsaber to him.

Luke soon realized something, and till his dying day, it would haunt him: His daughter, his little stardust, didn't even recognize him. For years he had hated himself for not being there for her, but the look of loss and desperation would be something he would always carry.

His legs moved on autopilot and before he knew it he was holding her face in his hand. He told her how much she resembled her late grandmother and mother, and those words seemed of awakened something inside her. He saw the recollection in her eyes and he watched as her legs gave out.

He caught her though. He couldn't be there for her for the things that had happened, but he could be here for her now. He whispered words of comfort into her ear as she sobbed against him and for the first time in years, he felt something inside of him he thought dead. 

Luke had so much he had to tell her, words that he had waited to say, stories he wanted to tell, yet that could all wait, because at this moment it was just him and his daughter, together again. 

* * *

_**Rey** _

Everything changes in the next few weeks. Suddenly she's not the lonely scavenger from Jakku, but the daughter of the legendary Luke Skylwaker...and the cousin to the First Order's Kylo Ren. Realization sinks in that his interests to train her makes more sense now. Why she had gone from a nobody to his prime target. She was one of the last Jedi...well besides maybe Finn.

Her mind wondered to Finn, which it often did. What had become of her first friend? The man who went from enemy to hero in the eyes of the republic. She wondered if he had woken up to all the people that admired his bravery for helping destroy Starkiller?. Hopefully, Poe and Aunt Leia could catch him up to speed. Force, she missed his face, his kind words, the way he made her heart speed up every time he held her hand or hugged her. She hadn't understood what these feelings meant, and if she was honest with herself, she still didn't. She did, however, make a promise to herself that if she ever saw Finn, she would learn what they meat and hopefully he felt the same. He had come back for her, so she would come back to him.

"You're smiling." Her father said with a tricky smirk. "He'll be there waiting for you when you get back, now let us finish your training." 

Rey blushed, but didn't argue, she did, however, feel the need to complain about said training. "Do you have to ride on my back during this?!"

Luke chuckled loudly. "This was the way I learned and you will too! Now quick do a backflip!"

 

* * *

_**Luke** _

"What happened to my mother?"

He knew the question would come sooner or later, and he is surprised that it has come lAyer than sooner. Two months into her training and she hadn't asked.

 _"She wanted to though."_ He thought to himself.

So he tells her, no matter how painful it is.

He tells her about a woman named Jyn Erso. The woman who stole the plans for the Death Star, almost died by the same weapon, and then immediately after went undercover on said Death Star to help the Rebellion again. Jyn Erso who behind the scenes made it easier for Han and himself to break his sister out of the Death Star, who turned a blind eye, and the cameras, off to Obi-wan running around the damn thing. Jyn Erso who he had met after his hand had been hacked off, who helped him gather intel on the lost Jedi Anakin Skywalker and his mother Padme Amidala, who was a Queen once! She had even given him her Kyber Krystal which if he might say made his old green lightsaber even more spectacular in his eyes. He made sure not to lose that one...or his hand, again. She hadn’t taken to kindly when she found out he almost lost it when he threw the lightsaber away during his duel with his father.

She questioned why did Skywalkers have to be so dramatic, Luke didn't know what she was talking about. 

Jyn helped gather information on the Jedi, where he could find old temples, Kyber crystals, and eventually, she helped him find a wife in herself.

He was finally able to give her something though, and that was her own lightsaber. Jyn felt the force, he knew it but had always been against learning it, but after years of being by his side, she wanted to learn. To protect him, protect the ones she cared for. So he taught her everything he knew. 

Soon she was a Jedi Knight, helping him rebuild a new order, and then she was a mother. They had given each other Rey, and life seemed to be perfect.

His daughter had been a fast learner, only a child, but strong with the force. His prize pupil and nephew Ben loved her like his parents did and often taught her some basic things. 

There were other problems on the horizon though.

The First Order appeared, Ben was struggling internally with his light and dark, and finally abounded the Jedi teachings. 

Then The First Order came and destroyed everything. They had waited till he was far away in the Outer Regions of the Galaxy to attack. 

When he came back his Academy was gone, students dead, and Jyn and Rey were gone. He couldn't feel Jyn or Rey. Eventually, he found out that Jyn had been on the run, being hunted by the Knights of Ren, more fallen Jedi of his, she had managed to bring down their numbers from 24 to 7. She knew she couldn't fight forever, so she left Rey on Jakku, a planet dead to the force, and left her there. She then blew her ship up by slamming in a First Order ship at light speed, making sure all knowledge of her daughter died with her.

Rey cried upon hearing the fate of her mother but took pride that her mother had done so much to keep her safe. She would make her proud.

* * *

_**Rey** _

They eventually find their way back to the Resistance, and she finds her way back to her new friends, Poe and Finn. Oh, Force is she happy to see Finn. He's healthy, standing, implanted with a new robotic spine, but he's still her Finn. Her father and Aunt leave to handle whatever two heroes of an old war have to do. She spends her time with Finn, telling him of her training and that Luke is her father. He's happy for her and she's happy too.

Her father sees the force in Finn and teaches him the ways of the Jedi, or at least introduces him to the world. Finn is strong, and he'll get stronger. Rey promises herself that. 

Time passes and she finds herself in the middle of one of the worst fights between the First Order and the resistance. She ignites her grandfather's lightsaber, which is now hers and fights with all the knowledge her father had given her. Her battles take her through droves of Stormtroopers, which was rather confusing since some of them were fighting on her side so she had to be careful, but finally, she arrives at Snoke's throne room and she's confident she can win, bets her life on it.

She's wrong, oh so terribly wrong.

Snoke is in a league of his own. 

He cuts off her hand, tortures her with lightning. 

It's only till her father shows up and engages him that she is even able to make it away. Her cousin is there too, on death's door, missing his entire arm, but alive, he's with Finn and her aunt, and everything is so confusing, but all she can focus on is the pain of losing her hand and her fear over her father. They have to leave or they'll die there. It's a fight their not going to win. 

She screams and cries and begs that she can still fight, but no one lets her go.

* * *

_**Luke** _

Plagueis? Snoke? He wasn't sure what the old Sith turned Dark Jedi was now, but honestly he didn't care anymore. He just knew the monster had to be stopped. He had manipulated his students, controlled his nephew and was now trying to kill his daughter, no he couldn't let that happen. Ben tried to stop him, him and thirty stormtroopers and the remaining knights of Ren. They hadn't lasted long. Eventually, it was just him and Ben, but since his nephew didn't want to listen, Luke ended up having to take off his arm. 

Leia was gonna kill him. 

He silently wondered what was with the males in his family and chopping of other family members limbs...

Right, battle! He had to focus on the battle. Snoke was powerful, too powerful. Luke fought him till the ship around them was crumbling. The ship wasn't going to last long and he didn't have enough time. He knew that if he wanted to buy his family enough time to get out he had to stay. 

So he orders Poe to get everyone out of the ship, everyone goes, but Leia. She refuses and he tries to argue, but she just reminds him that she's the older one of the two.

Force, their twins! Like it matters. 

She stays though and for the first time in decades, he sees her ignite her lightsaber and the older twins jump into battle for the first time in years together. 

It takes everything and more, but they manage to kill Snoke, but it's too late. The ship is finished. The pair of Skywalkers look out into the endless galaxy, knowing that their time is up. He holds his sister just like he had done after they found each other after Cloud City and the two fade into the force as the ship explodes, taking the last two heroes of the Galactic Civil war with it.

* * *

_**Rey** _

Rey wakes up days later on Tattooine. She cries. Cries harder than she had could ever remember. Her father was gone, and her aunt. She doesn't leave the room they had given her for days. Finn stays with her, keeps her company, and she doesn't make him leave, but she doesn't say anything either, nor does he ask her to. Eventually, she leaves. 

She's fitted with a new hand, just like her cousin now has a new arm. She knows her cousin has things he wants to tell her, about his past, why he was working for Snoke, and what would happen now between them, but he doesn't. He's left the First Order, or maybe he can't go back, again, she's not sure. He offered her an opportunity to come with him again, and just like last time, she denies him. He accepts it more gracefully than last time though. He leaves her, taking back his old name Ben solo with him. She wonders what happened to change him, maybe she'll ask him one day.

Finn and her share their first kiss. It's long, and she's happy, but crying as they hold each other because she misses her family, but now she knows she always had one. She has Finn, Poe and BB-8, the Resistance, and Ben, even if he doesn't want to admit it but she does because even if a part of her still hates him, Luke would want her to bring him home one day like he had done to her grandfather.

Rey sits outside, Finn and Poe by her side, they stand near the graves that are dedicated to the memory of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. She knows Kylo...Ben, is out there, paying his respects from a distance. She doesn't bother him, nor does he, her.

Finn holds her close as the twin suns rise across the horizion, bathing the graves in light.

Luke Skywalker, her father was gone, but she can still feel him with her, through the force, and maybe...maybe that was enough for her for now. Rey knew Luke was still with her, and that gave her strength because she wasn't a nobody, her parents weren't nobodies. 

Her name was Rey Skywalker, and she was finally home.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it! Thank you, everyone, for reading my little story. Yes, I know Jyn's dead and gone long before she meets look, but this is the world of fanfiction and in my fanfiction, she lives damn it! This the first entry in a one-shot collection I'll be doing. The next two stories will focus on Finn and Ben Solo/Kylo Ren
> 
> Stay thirsty my friends and may the force be with you...Always


End file.
